A Dark Basement
by DramaDork1823
Summary: A fun night between teo grown men. You can only guess what happends. Rorschach Deadpool Crossover Slash


"So Rorschach. This is a... a nice place you got here." Deadpool said as he ran his finger over a dusty table.

"Downstairs. Not here." Rorschach said.

"Good." Deadpool replied as he wiped his finger on the maid's outfit he was wearing. "I mean I would have had you up here but I didn't really want to get dust in cracks where there should be any dust. It wouldn't be pleasant to get out later. Not unless you licked it out of course." Rorschach looked at him as if he actually might but instead just motioned Deadpool to follow. The descended the stairs, at first in a quiets manner until Deadpool spoke again. "Are we like going down into the dungeons? This look very, what's the word, oh yeah foreboding. Do you like my big word Rorschach?" Rorschach ignored him and the stairs soon became dark. "Don't all we need in a rush light, a torch to you Rorschach."

"Rush light candle not torch."

"So you do know a little something." Rorschach shook his head and stopped pulling something out of his pocket.

"Going to get your wish." Rorschach stated ad he lit a torch that was being held by a bracket.

"What's wrong with a flash light may I ask? Why do we have to use a torch even though that is very awesome to have one?"

"No batteries."

"I mean I could give you batter since I have plenty. I love stealing those this all the time. It's kind of an obsession of mine." They finally got to the bottom of the stairs.

Rorschach walked clock-wise around the small room lighting torches on his way. The wavering light splashed upon chains and wooden chairs, most which seemed to be broken.

"This is definitely an interesting place. We do seem to have descended into the dark dungeon of like an ancient castle that holds possibly sex slaves, which I wouldn't mindbeing one."

"You will be one." Rorschach had appeared back at Deadpool's side and clipped a chain to Deadpool's wrist. "This way" Rorschach said pulling Deadpool along with him. Rorschach set up an unbroken chair and sat Deadpool down in it. Rorschach unclipped the chain and instead put Deadpool's hands behind the chair and tied them together. He tied Deadpool's ankles to the legs of the chairs then stood up to admire his work.

"This should be very fun. I've always wanted to be in the receiving end of something like this because it seems as if I am always the one handing out these types of treatments." Deadpool was silence when he felt Rorschach nick his skin with a knife. Rorschach was cutting of Deadpool's clothes. "Hey! I could have stripped down before you tied me up. I spent a lot of money on this outfit and not you are just casually cutting it away."

"Fix later."

"It can't be fixed it's ruined now."

"I fix later."

"Are you sure about that? Because last time I check you weren't too handy with a needle. More than like you'll end up destroying it even more."

"Shut up."

"I will not shut up I like talking." Deadpool gasped and Rorschach 'accidently' cut right above Deadpool's cock. "Would you watch where you're putting that knife!" Rorschach shook his head and pulled of the remainder of Deadpool's outfit, enjoying the site of a naked Deadpool at his mercy. Rorschach dropped the knife and it scattered across the floor. He rummaged through his trench coat and pulled out a three balled back massager. There was a soft humming noise as he turned it on. He pressed it against Deadpool's skin rubbing it gently lower. Deadpool's entire torso was tingling with the feeling of the vibration. Rorschach reached the area right before Deadpool's now slightly stiff dick. He took of the massager and lowered it to Deadpool's ankle. Rorschach slowly moved upward. Deadpool gasped and Rorschach finally reached his thigh. The vibrations traveled up to Deadpool's groin making Deadpool squirm.

"Higher, higher." Deadpool panted. Rorschach slowed his pursuit. "HIGHER!" Deadpool demanded. Rorschach pulled of the back massager. "No, don't, I want more." Rorschach remained as he was. "Please." Deadpool said breathily. The massager was now as close as it could be to Deadpool's arousal as it could be without touching. Rorschach moved the massager back ward to rest on Deadpool's balls. Deadpool's groans echoed throughout the small room. Deadpool whipped when the vibrations were removed. Rorschach turn off the little massager.

Rorschach cut the bonds on Deadpool's ankles and attached chains to each ankle. Rorschach pulled the chains upward lifting Deadpool's legs. Rorschach pulled out a small studded (of course) dildo. Deadpool's now exposed entrance was bombarded with something wet. Rorschach was putting a small about of oil at his entrance to ease the passage. Rorschach placed the dildo at Deadpool's entrance. Rorschach pushed the dildo a third of the way in. Deadpool moaned. Rorschach slipped the dildo another third of the way in. Deadpool groaned. Rorschach slammed the rest of the dildo. Deadpool gasped and Rorschach slowly pushing the dildo in and out.

"Faster." Deadpool whined. Rorschach didn't comply and pulled the dildo out. Deadpool whimpered. "I…. want…. More." Deadpool panted.

Rorschach quickly took off his lower garments to reveal and very still cock. Rorschach wasted no time and suddenly slammed into Deadpool. Deadpool moaned. Rorschach slowly moved back and forth.

"Harder." Rorschach slightly picked up his pace. "I said HARDER!" Deadpool screamed out and Rorschach rammed into Deadpool time and time again. Both men came suddenly and Rorschach collapsed onto Deadpool panting.

"I wanna go at it again. This time more sex and less teasing." Deadpool said.

"Later" Was Rorschach's only reply and the two men stay there in that position.


End file.
